Is it possible?
by foreverknights28
Summary: Hi! Guyz! Welcome to the 150 Story on CID FF! So Celebration Time! Also this story is For our own DAYA FORU DI.. HAPPY B"DAY TO HER! ok so coming on to story.. Darknite0403 & Foreverknights28 Productions Presents- "IS IT POSSIBLE?" Written & Directed by Darknite0403 & in Special Appearance- Foreverknights28
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Guyz! Welcome to the** 150** Story on **CID FF!**  
So Celebration Time! Also this story is For our own _**DAYA FORU DI..**_  
_HAPPY B"DAY TO HER!_

* * *

ok so coming on to story..

**Darknite0403** & **Foreverknights28** Productions Presents- **"IS IT POSSIBLE?"**

Written & Directed by Darknite0403 &

in Special Appearance- Foreverknights28

So here is the _short trailor_ to the !

**CID ke itehas main pehli baar...**  
**CID KE 2 UMDA BAHADUR SHER-** **DAYA** AUR **ABHIJEET!**  
_DAYA saying,"kya kare abhijeet? Kaise nikalenge isee bahar?_  
_Abhi- daya kuch na kuch karna hoga hume..._

**phans gaye hain**  
**ghane, kaale maut ke jangalon main..**  
**Kya hai yeh? Koi "shadayantra" ya koi "gehri sajiish..."**

**_Jaane ke liye padhiye next chapter..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy B'Day DF! Hope you Enjoy this!**_

* * *

It was 8 in the morning, but looked dark as midnight on a new moon day the surrounding was quiet. All sounds were dead except one snoring sound which was echoing in the atmosphere. On the beautiful, shiny, velvety spread DUO were sleeping peacefully without getting disturbed until

AcHUuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.. Chuu chu…

Abhijit sneezed as something like grass brushed his nose and jerked out of sleep. Abhijit rubbed his eyes and stretched his body.

Abhijit(checking his watch): Are bapre 8:15 hogaye..hume toh 8 baaje bureau main pauhchna tha, girls ke saath picnic jaane keliye…baapre bohaut der ho gayi…

He looked at Daya, who was still sleeping, cuddling himself into three, with his mouth open & mumbling something.

Daya(in sleep): Waiter ek, choco pastry….

Abhijit (thinking): Hey bhagwan iss sapne main bhi khane se foorsat nahi..kya hoga isska..waise cute lag raha hai..kya kaha tha Muskaan ne uss din(scratching his head) haan _Hunny-bunny_…

Daya(still in sleep): Arre jaldi lao...are yeh kya bill kyu mujhe de rahe ho? Bill woh saab pay karenge areee woh saab joh unn ladkiyon se baat kar rahe hai..haan woh …

Abhijit (slapping his forehead) : Lagata hai sapne main bhi mere jaamapoonji loota raha hai..Arre Daya kam se kam sapne main toh bill bhara kar yaar…

Daya: Abhi bill pay kar do warna…warna Tarika ko bata dunga ki mall main tum uss ladki ke saath …..

Then he laughed softly in low tone.

Abhijit: Yeh nahi sudhrne waala..kya sochkar issko sab _Hunny-Bunny, Pumkin-_

_Pumkin_ bolte hai pata nahi… yeh mahashay yaha bhi chalu hogaya mere izzat ke patang udane ke liye..(smiling) kabhi nahi sudhrega tu..

He calls Daya. But Daya didn't get up, but turns to other side cuddling, so Abhijit thinks that he will get fresh first & then he will get back to Daya…

Abhijit got up & hurriedly started heading towards the bathroom when he realizes that there is no bathroom in fact there is no ROOF above him or WALL around him. They were not even in their HOME. They were sleeping on grass or forest kind of thing. Abhijit rubs his eyes multiple times to get a clear vision but much to his dismay thing doesn't change. He unsteadily rushes to Daya & shakes him vigorously by his shoulders.

* * *

Tarika's car:

Tarika was driving the car. Muskaan sat beside her and Salunkhe sir behind them.

Muskaan (anger raising in her): Ye _jhala_ tho ek number ka cheater nikala. Phone b nahi uta raha hai. Pata nahi kya samajh rakha hai.

Tarika: Yaar relax. Wo log pheley hi wahan gaye hongey.

Muskaan: Yaar esey akela janey ka kya faida.

Tarika: Chod na abi.

Muskaan: Chod dhun. Kyun?

Salunkhe (putting his head out between them): Haan Kyun? Kyun tum log usey chod the ho har waqt.

Muskaan: Me nahi sir ye apki assistant hi badi dayalu. Abhijit sir ko maaf karne ke alawa Daya ko b support kar thi hai.

Salunkhe: Tarika meiney kitni baar kaha hai ki wo ladka tik nahi hai kuch. Tum fir b. Mujhey samajh nahi atha ki us par esa kya dhek liya kit um use chodney ka naam hi nahi hua mein bi apkey saath agaya jab meiney aap logon ko Bereau me dheka.

Tarika: Abhijit apko dhek kart ho chownk hi jayega. Aur khushi mein khudney lagey ga.

All three laughed. Arguing continued between Muskaan and Salunkhe. And so arguing they sped towards their destination.

* * *

Mean time:

Abhijit rubs his eyes multiple times to get a clear vision but to much his dismay thing doesn't change. He unsteadily rushes to Daya & shakes him vigorously by his shoulders.

Abhijit : Daya ..utho..Daya jaldi utho..

Daya yawns and stretches himself and scratches back of his head.

Daya: Kya yaar abhi ? Shaanti se pastry khaane bhi nahi dete.

Abhijit : Tumhe pastry ki padi hai..jara dekho aaspaas…jara nazar daalo yaha par kaley rang ke alawa kuch nazar hi nahi aa raha hai.

Daya (opens his eyes): Kya yaar Abhi hum bagiche main kyu so rahe hai? Wo bi itni raath ko. Chal andhar chaltey hain.

Abhijit slaps him.

Abhijit: Abbey dekh theek se.

Daya is now full awake. He observes the place.

Daya: Ye hum kaha hai?

Abhijit : Bhai sahab yehi sawal main aapse kar chukka hu? Issiliye yeh sawal mujh se na poochne ka kasht karenge aap.

Daya : Sorry yaar. Par hum yaha aaye kaise ? Aur yeh jaagah hai kon si? Jaha tak mujhe yaad hai. Hum tho kal raath ko ghar mein film dhek rahey the naa. Fir hum yahaan...

Abhijit : Wahi mere samajh main b nahi aa raha hai. Ye sab ho kya raha hai? Hum yaha aise? Kuch samajh main nahi aa raha hai..

Both get up & start looking around the place. It was very weird one, with very narrow pathways, long thick grasses, with no sign of anyone, with a moon light spread over it. It was perfect location for any Zoombie movie.

Daya : Boss mujhe kya lagta hai pata hai? Hum saapne main hai.

Abhijit : Dono? Wo b ek hi sapne main?

Daya : Toh kya hua? Nahi ho sakta kya? Hum itney karib jo hain ki hum ek dusrey kuch na bathye bi samakh jatey hain. Same type dreamme bi…

Abhijit : Acha toh agar yeh sapna nahi hua toh?

Daya : Ek kaam karte hain hum aapne aapko pinch karte hain..agar sapne main hoge toh sapne toot jayega aur hum back to reality..aur

Abhijit : Agar nahi hua toh?

Daya: Arre boss pehle pinch toh karo..

They decide to pinch each other.

Both : Ouch!...

Abhijit: Yeh sapna nahi haqueeqat hai...

Daya : Boss yeh agar haquuqat hai toh hum hai kiiss jagah par?

Abhijit : Daya ek kaam karte iss jagah ko chaan marte hain..shayad kuch pata chaale?

Daya: Agar ye humarey kisi dushman ka kaam ho tho?

Abhijit: Dhek the hain wo bi pata chal jayega.

Daya: Theek hai

They both start the investigation. They inspect the place carefully.

Daya : Abhijit yeh jagah kaafi ajeeb hai..matlab dekho na iss jagah ki mitti safed hai..aur yeh jamin kitni soft hai.

While saying this he stamps his foot on the ground 2-3 times very hard. Abhijit bends down to feel the texture of ground.

Abhijit: Daya yeh zameen itni safed rang ki kaise ho sakti hain?

Daya : Aur abhijeet yek grass bhi kaafi ajeeb hai..aisa lagta hai jaise main Amazon ki forest main aagaya/ Mujsey bi kafi lambi hai yaar.

Abhijit & Daya checks the grass when Daya notices something.

Daya : Abhi iss ghas se smell aa rahi hai...dekho

Abhijit also smells it.

Abhijit : Haan Daya. Achi hai.

Suddenly something strikes him.

Abhijit (excited): Daya aisa lagta hai jaise maine yeh smell kahi sunghi hai.

Daya : Kaha?

Abhijit : Yaad nahi aaraha..

Daya : Yaad karne ki koshish karo Abhijit...

Abhijit : Arre Daya yaad karne ki koshish toh kar raha hu..

Daya(thinking): Kahi isse phir se MEMORY LOSS KA DAURA toh nahi padgaya..

Abhijit : Haan yaad aagaya..yeh smell maine lab forensic lab main sungi hai..

Daya : Lab main? Toh kahi yeh kissi Drugs ka farm toh nahi? Aur woh white soil drugs toh nahi?

Abhijit : Ho sakta hai..chalo dekhte hai aur kuch saboot milta hain kya?

They walk for some time by taking the narrow pathway, when they are moving ahead Abhi puts knot on the grasses so as to remember the way back if needed.

* * *

**In picnic spot:**

All three got down from the car. Tarika opened dickey to take out things. Muskaan on the other hand was still furious on Daya.

Muskaan: Tarika tum saman lekey aao. Mein jakey dhekthi huin ki wo log yahaan hai ya nahi.

Saying she walked furiously.

Salunkhe(chuckling): Daya ka lagtha hai aaj akri din hoga.

Tarika smiled at Muskaan then at Salunkhe sir.

**On the other hand:**

After walking for some time they come across _Golden hay_ which is present in between the grasses. Both rushed towards it.

Abhijit : Yeh golden hay kaha se aagaya? Wo b bich main?

Daya : Abhi aur ek baat notice ki tumne yeh sirf 4-5 hi hai yahan wahan bus. Zyada nahi hai..

Abhijit: Tek kaha tumne..par yeh hai kya chiz?

Daya : Mujhe toh kuch samajh main nahi aaraha. Ek toh mujhe itni bhuk lagi hai, upar se hum yaha faise hai..

Abhijit (in suffering tone): Dayaaaaa. Tumhe bhuk ki padi hai, pehle socho ki yaha se bhar kaise nikale? Tujhey yaad hai na hume picnic pe jana hai. Agar time pe nahi gaye to ladikiyan humey marwa degi yaar.

Daya : Arre yaar abhi mujhe se mat poocho..jab mere pet khali rehta tab mere mann tandoorost nahi rehta...

Abhijit: Iss ghaney black forst mein kya milega kahaney keliye? Hein

Daya: Yaar Abhi. Tu yaad kyun dilatha hai balck forest ko. Kash mujhe _black forest pastry_ mil jaati..

Abhijit(thinking): Hey bhagwan. Mein ne black forest naam kyun bola.

Abhijit : Pastry? Wo bi black forest. Yaha iss ghane waadiyon main tuze kaha se pastry milegi?

Daya : Boss aisa kehte hain ki,_ "Agar kissi chiz ko sache dil se chaho, toh poori kaynat uss chiz ko tere saath milaney ki koshish karthi hai."!_

Abhijit : Daya kal humne SRK ki koi picture dekhi thi kya..?

Daya : Nahi toh..hum woh

Abhijit : Aree common Daya, main yaha se nikal ne ki soch raha hu aur tum ho ki..

Daya : Picture ki baat kissne bich main laayi? Tumne na? Toh bhugto abhi..

Abhijit : Tumse toh baat karna hi bekar hai..

Suddenly they heard some familiar noise..

Abhijit : Daya tumhe yeh awaz sunai di

**_{ Aakhir Yeh log hain kaha? }_**

Both sharpened their hering senses, trying to hear the voice..

_**{ Yeh log chaale kaha gaye? }**_

**_hume yaha chodkar ye dono khushi kushi ghar pe so rahey hongey }_**

Duo: Are yeh toh muskaan ki awaaz hai..

Daya : Par woh hain kaha?

When they heard another voice

**_{ Dekha Tarika, main sahi tha }_**

Abhijit : Are yeh toh Salunkhe sahab ki aawaz hain, yeh bhi yaha hai?

**_{ maine tumse kaha tha na ki yeh Abhijeet bharose ke layak nahi hai, dekha tumhe yaha chodke chale gaye sahib jade, acha hua main tumhare saath aaya yaha pe..aane do use samne phir batata hu use }_**

Abhijit (irritated): Gayi bhais paani mein... Yeh bhi na...mauka dekha nahi ki mere izzat ke chauka marna chaalu ho jaate hain.

Daya(smiling): Aur chauka nishaan me marthey hain.

Poor Abhijit glared at his friend.

Daya: Matlab Abhijeet yeh sab yahi hai, ek saath. Hume jald se unnhe dhoondna hoga isse pehle kuch musibaat khadi ho.

Abhijit: Ek kaam karo Daya tum iss taraf jao, main uss taraf jaata hu.

They searched for them for some hours but couldn't find anyone..as it was very dense forest so they were getting deviated from their path. Poor Daya was really hungry now, from last few hours he has been madly searching his team & also Abhijit who has now seems to be last in woods sorry sorry grass forest now..

Daya(sitting down crossing his legs) : Bohaut bhuk lagi hai..par yaha par kuch nazar hi nahi aaraha...

Suddenly Abhijit appeared from behind with red face not due to work but due to anger.

Abhijit: Yaar. I am so irritated. Wahaan Tarika meri intezar kar rahi hai aur hum yahaan.

On the other hand our Daya had his own big problem. FOOD.

Daya: Kaash mujhe kahi se pastry mil jaati..dark chocolate..hmmm wow...kitna sukoon milega agar aisa kuch hojaye toh...par Iss patjhad main kya khak pastry milegi..

Abhijit gets angry listening to Daya's wish he in anger plucks a grass and beats him saying.

Abhijit: Daya had kardi yaar. Kuch tho fikr karo… Pastry pastry kya laga rakhey ho…..

But before Abhijit could vent out his anger on Daya, the ground under them started to tremble. A swoosh push led Duo to lose their balance. Abhijit was thrown backwards Daya fell out…..

Everything happened at a wink of an eye. Abhijit hung to the grass tightly. Then after some time he opened his eyes slowly to find Daya missing. He stood up immediately and started to search for him.

Abhijit: Ye Daya kahaan chala gaya. DAYA! DAYA!. Arrey ye awaaz kyun nahi deraha hai? Kahin usey kuch ho tho naho gay na?

Abhijit: Dheki Daya ye mazak acha nahi hai. Bahar aja yaar. Dhek mein tujhey pastry, dinner lunch sab karwadunga. Please ab ye mazak bandh kar na.

**In a dark place:**

Daya peeped out from holding a soft satin type material.

Daya: Oh God. Kya hua ab.

He shook his head to get things cleared.

Daya: Ab mein kahaan agaya?

Daya just looked here and there still holding the material as his life saver.

Daya: Yahan itni roshini hai. Jungle se tho bahra nikal gaya. Magar Abhijit. Oh no ABHIJIT!

Everything went dark.

**Black forest:**

Abhijit in anger kicked the ground with his right leg.

Abhijit: Damn. Ye sab meri wajah se hua hai. Mujhey usey dantna nahi chahiye tha.

Abhijit sat down with hands resting on his knee. In one hand he rested his chin. He was totally lost and disheveled. At the same time some thing big for him fell over him. He tried to push it away. But it was heavy for him.

At the same time in the picnic spot:

Salunkhe: Mujhey ye jagah bahuth achi lagi. Kitna shanth hai.

Tarika: Haan sir. Magar yahaan kisi ke dil mein tho tufan machi hai.

Saying she looked at Muskaan who wore a cute scowl on her face. Same time a soft wind blew and some leaf blew with it.

Tarika: Sir apkey ser pe pathein girey hain.

Saying she moved her fingers thorough his sir to remove the leaf. Again a wind blew bringing some strand of her hair over eyes. She then immediately moved her same hand to pull it behind her ears.

Here in **Black forest:**

He at last tried to crawl out the big cover. Suddenly Abhijit felt tremor. He saw something big coming towards him. He tried to jump over it but got struck on it. He hung on a curvy object. Then for a second he felt his head spin due to the motion. Then again he hit with a soft shiny carpet and fell on it as he lost grip on the curvy object.

Abhijit: Oh My God. Ab kuch second pheley kya hua? Ab mein kahan huin. Wo kyat ha kuch crane jeysa….(rubbing corner of his mouth).

Abhijit stood up. His head was spinning a little. He took a deep breath.

Abhijit(closing his eyes smiling): Wow itni achi kushboo.

Abhijit opened his eyes slowly his smile widening. Then his brows knitted in doubt.

Abhijit: Ye khushboo tho…(blushing badly) tho Tarika ke balloon se athi hai.

Abhijit then walked a few distance. He held the soft wall and peeped out.

**Daya's place:**

He looked up what was causing this sudden black out. He held that with both his hands. Then suddenly he was flying. And _PLONK ! Twien Twien !_

Daya was bouncing on squashy brown sponge. He was covered with white and brown paste. Daya cleared his eyes with both his hands which was covered with paste.

Daya: Ye aaj ka din itna khrap kyun hai. Ye din kab khatham hoga…..

He nibbled his tongue on his lips. His face bloomed like a morning rose immediately.

Daya: Oh god Oh god. Ye sach sach mein….

He couldn't frame words for sentence.

Daya: Blackforest hai. I am in **_black forest palace._** Yipee…

Daya started eating cake eating greedily like it would vanish any moment. His tummy bulged and when he felt he couldn't eat more he fell back dazed. He heard some voice.

_**{He proposed me**_

_**WHAT! Sachi**_.

_**Ya**_

_**Congrats. Tell me everything**_

_**Well…}**_

**Flash back:**

Daya dragged Abhijit to interrogation room by his coat sleeve.

Abhijit: Kya bath hai Daya itna nevous kyun ho aur mujhey esey gaist ke laney ka kya matlab hai. Hein.

Daya: Yaar me ek musibath mein huin yaar… Wo na…

Abhijit: Kyun kya hua? Firsey jagada kya Muskaan se? Magar wo to ghusey mein hai na terey upar uska taang kichney ki wajah se.

Daya: Haan. Magara b…

Abhijit: Ab firsey tu ne use cheda kya?

Daya: ABHIJIT. Please ek bar tho meri bath ko pura bolne tho do.

Abhijit: Oh sorry. Haan bol merey dosth kya hua?

Daya(swallowing): Abhijit. Mei ne Musi ko mana liya hai.

Abhijit: Wah ye tho achi bath hai. Tujhe patha hai ye mana kitni badi kaam hai. Uff….

Math puch patha hai ek bar kya hua…Tarika ne…

Daya walked out lost.

Abhijit: Arrey Daya bath tho sun.

Daya: Abhijit please. Mein already bahut tensed huin aur tu apni kahani sunake aur math paka yaar.

Abhijit: Daya tuney Muskaan ko manaliya tho prob kya hai? Tujhey tho khush honi chahiye.

Daya(laughing scristically): Yaar. Meiney usey kuch jada hi mana liya yaar.

Abhijit: Kyun kya kiya tuney?

Daya(racking his hair tensed): Yaar meiney usey dinner keliye bulaya hai.

Abhijit: Acha kaam kiya.

Daya: Nahi. Apney ghar mein bulaya hai.

Abhijit: OK. Mein thodi dher bhar chala jatha huin. Mujhey koi prob nahi hai.

Daya: Nahi prob tum nahi mein huin.

Abhijit: Tu?

Daya: Meiney usey kaha ki… ki….. (eyes closed) mein apney hathon se usey kahana bana ke kilaounga.

Silence prevailed. Daya opened his eyes slowly to see Abhijit totally frozen. Daya poked Abhijit in his shoulder with his forefinger. Abhijit shook himself up.

Abhijit: Ye ye ye…tu ney kya kardi yaar.

Daya: patha hai bahtu badi galti kar di mein ney.

Abhijit: Patha hai tho ab kya karega?

Daya: Isliye tho terey paas aya huin mein. Tu hi kuch idea de naa.

Abhijit: Mein!

Daya: Haan yaar please.

Abhijit walked to and fro covering the length of the room. Daya followed him. Abhijit suddenly turned and hit Daya's chest.

Abhijit: Ouch. Daya! Tu merey peechey kya kar rahaa hai?

Daya: Boss idea mila?

Abhijit: Haan. Ek kaam karthey hain. Ek achi si restaurant ko phone karthey hain. Aur ghar mein garam kar ke khila dengey.

Daya: Kya boss mar waogey kya. Ye idea acha nahi hai.

Abhijit: Kyun? Usko thodina malum chalegi.

Daya: Agar Tarika ko patha chal gayi tho meri Musi bi pakad legi.

Abhijit; Yaar wo mein uss din box ko dispose karni chahiye thi….

Daya: Nahi boss. Mein kuch nahi suna chatha. Mein ne soch liya.

Abhijit: Kya?

Daya: Ki meiney jo wada kiya usey nibaney kya….

Before Abhijit could digest what Daya meant they where in vegetable shop buying vegetables or let's say trying to buy. (Ya trying to buy let's see how they where buying vegetables)

Daya: Yaar Abhijit mein aaj na roti, daal, raitha , rice aur lauki kofta banaunga.

Abhijit just gave amazed look at Daya.

Abhijit: Tu?

Daya: Tu nahi HUM kaho Abhi. HUM. (Pointing both of them).

Abhijit(thinking) : Margaye. Hey bhagwan in pyar karney wale dosthon se bachalo.

Daya(pulling Abhijit): Chalo Abhijit. Apna expert advice do mujhey.

DUO stopped at one shop in the crowded market.

Daya: Bhai saab ek kilo tamatar dena please. Au eek kilo aloo bi aur haan matar bi.

Abhijit(pulling Daya): Arrey Daya. Tujhey patha bi hai bi yanahi ki koftha mein aur daal mein ye sab lagtha hai b ya nehi?

Daya: Chill karo boss. Ghar jake intrnet pe check karlengey.

Abhijit: Ek minute mein Tarika ko phone karkey puch leta huin.

Daya: Arrey wo tho London gayi hai naa conference attend karney keliye.

Abhijit: Arrey haan. Tho Daya itna math karidh naa. Wase ho gaya tho.

Daya: Nahi hoga. Aur kabi kaaam ajayega Abhi. Tu chintha math kar.

Abhijit: Iska kuch nahi ho saktha.

Sabzi waala: Le lijiye saab.

Daya: Ji thank you. Arrey haan lauki kofta keliye lauki chahiye naa. Bhai saab 10 lauki dena.

Sabzi waala: 10! Kya aap shaadi keliye sabzi karid rahey hain?

Daya: Nahi nahi. Shadi keliye raazi karvane keliye.

Sabzi wala: Kya sab kuch samajhnahi aa raha hai.

Abhijit: Ab tu kya karega samajh ke Jo kaha wo dena bus.

Sabzi wala: Merey ko kya saab. Mein sabzi dhunga aur aao paisey. Ismein itni ghusa honi kikya bath hai saab.

Abhijit: Tik hai tik hai.

Sabzi waala: Ye lijiye saab 10 lauki.

Daya: Arrey ye kya hai. Humey kya bewakuf samjh ke rakha hai kya?

Sabzi waala: Nahi saab. Aap kya bol rahein hain?

Daya: Fir kya lauki pucha tho tum ye kya de rahe ho. Lauki do.

Sabzi waala: Sir ye hi hai lauki. Aap chahiye tho kisi sey puch lijiye.

Abhijit: Nahi nahi. Tum tik nahi ho.

Daya: Humney bahut sarey hotel mein lauki ka kofta khaya hai. Wo itna ( showing measure with his index and thumb finger) chota chota aloo ke size mein hotha hai.

Abhijit: Haan. Ye bhai saab(pointing to Daya) ne bahut sarey khaye ine uloo nahi bana .

Daya:Arey Abhi tuney mujhey uloo kaha.

Abhijit: Yaar mein yahaan tujhey support kar raha huin aur tu puch raha hai ki meiney uloo tujhey kahaa ya nahi.

Daya:Wesey nahi Abhijit.

Abhijit(continuing) : Isme doubt kyun. Tujey hi bola. Khush.

Daya was shocked by Abhijit's confirmation.

Daya: Tu… tu… mein…

Abhijit: Ab ye tu tu mein mein chod aur jald se jald iska kaam niptathey hain.( turning to vendor) Haan bhai humey lauki hi chahiye.

Sabzi waala:`Arey saab aap kitni bi baar puch lijiye ye hi hai lauki. Ek minute mein apka shaq dur kart ha huin. Madam ji!

Vendor called a lady customer from neighboring shop.

Madam: Ji.

Sabzi wala: Ji inhey boliye ki ye hi lauki hai. Ye log wiswaas hi nahi kar rahe hain.

Madam: Ye hi lauki hai. Kyun aap log pheli baar aye hain kya sabzi karid ney. Kyun wife jagada hua hai kya. Hn. Ye sab aapki baz ki bath nahi hai. Hnn… Wesey ye lauki hai badi achi hai kitney ka hai….

Duo looked at each other.

Abhijit: Yaar mein firse khe raha huin hotel se mangwa lethey hain.

Daya: Nahi Abhijit. Dubara iske barey baath math kar. Agar tujhey koi takleef hai tho tu ghar ja. Mein sab sambal lunga. Saying he paid vendor and walked towards Qualis.

Abhijit also followed him. Both drove in silence and reached home.

They both placed everything on the sofa and went to get fresh. The returned to hall and preceded towards kitchen with vegetables and groceries.

Daya wore an only apron of course with some help from Abhijit. Then they searched for recipe through tab and started to work.

Daya : Dekho Abhijit, maine chawwal cooker main laga diye hai..issiliye 3-4 sitti bajne ke baad use band kar dena..tum yeh sabjiya kato tab tak main rotti bana ta hu..

Abhijit: Theek hai..

Daya starts making roti..he takes some flour & prepare the things as mentioned in the tab.

Daya : Are yaar Abhi..issmain likha hai ki, "Aate ko jyada marode na..paani ki matra utni hi daliye jab tak aata paani main" ….

Abhijit : Yaar Daya jaldi kar..

In hurry Daya pours a jug of water in the atta & starts miximg it..Here Abhijit is cutting the veggies & is now ready to give some tadka to the vegetable..

Abhijit On the gas & wash the kadhai with water & put it on the stove & add 3-4 spoons of oil in it which led to bursting of some small crackers in kadhai..Both got hoorified at his site..

Daya: Abhi gas band karo jaldi..

Abhijit: Are nahi rehne do isse..maine kahi par sooona tha ki jab aise aawaje aate hai toh samjho ki tadka lag gaya..

Daya: Are u sure?

Abhijit (with pride) : Are haan ..tu jaldi se aata boon jaa..

Daya:; theek hai..

Daya is trying to mix the atta wid water but due to large quantity of water the resultant mixture was very much rich in fluidity,& the less viscous..

Daya: Abhi yeh aata goon nahi raha hai..paste jaise ho gaaya hai..

Abhijit: toh ussamain thoda aur aata daal na..

Daya: Woh toh already kar ;iya phir bhi nahi ho raha hai..kya karu?

Abhijit : Idea! Hum isska paani nikal dete hain..

Daya: Kaise?

Abhijit : Isse garam kar ke…dekh agar isse garam karenge toh yeh joh paani hai who evaporate ho jaaye aur yeh mixture gadha ban jayega..simple

They kept that mixture on the stove so that the water gets evaporated..they kept it for half hour,when Daya's gazed moved to the another stove..

Daya: Arre Abhi yeh kya? Abi tak chawal waala stove tumne band kyu nahi kiya?Aisa kyu rakha hai tumne?

Abhijit: Arre hi toh kaha tha na ki 3-4 sitti ho jaye tabhi band karna..par 1 ghante se 45 min se dekh raha hu ki issmain koi sitti witti nahi baaji..kitna waqt lagta hai yaar, iss chawal ko pakne main?..

Daya : iss tab ke hisab se, karib 10-12 min main chawaal pak jaate hain..phir pata nahi kyu abhi tak sitti nahi baaji?

There was loud thud noise...the cooker laaunched itself from Kitcheen's stove & its top part landed on the tadke waala kadhai while the bottom part of cooker launched on the aata mixture. And site of DUO was worth watching. They were totally shocke and bewider at first. Then half cooked rice fell on Abhijit and aata fell on Daya. And they just stood like a snow statue face covered white with their witts out.

Just DUO cleaned there face they heard.

_Ting Tong._

Daya: Iss waqt kaun hai?

Abhijit: Kahin Muskaan tho nahi hai.

Daya: Usey tho 8 bajey kobulaya hai tho ab sirf 7:30 tho hua hai.

Abhijit: Ruko mein dhek tha huin

Daya: Nahi tu ye stove ko dheko mein dhek tha huin.

Saying so he hopped off humming a Btune towards the main door.

_Ting tong_.

Daya: Coming. Coming.

As he opened the door. BLIK! Power cut. And there stood his angel standing on his door

way. With a face of a full moon, smile like that of a sweet flower, hairs flowing in the brezee like waves hitting the shore.

Muskaan: Good Evening Daya.

Daya: O! Um um… Hi ! Muskaan. Tut um yahaan is waqt…

Muskaan: Daya? Tumney hi to bulaya fir ese kyun puch rahey ho.

Muskaan walked inside the room crossing Daya.

Muskaan: Socha jaldi aa jaun. Thaki tumhey kuch madad kar duin.

Daya: O. Haan Haan.

Abhijit came out of with a lit candle.

Abhijit: Kaun aya hai Daya?

Daya: Wo AbhijitMuskaan.

Abhijit: Hi Muskaan.

Muskaan: Hello sir.

Abhijit looked at Daya then at Muskaan. He placed candle on the centre table.

Abhijit: Daya zara bhahar jake dhek ke atha huin.

Saying so Abhijit walked out with out waiting for Daya's reply.

Daya: Baito Musi.

Muskaan(coming forward): Nahi jhale batho kuch kaam hai kardungi.

Muskaan being near to Daya saw the dough and masala powder in his face. She started laughing at him. Daya got confused why suddenly she was laughing like this.

Daya: Kya hua Musi?

Muskaan: Tera chehra tho dheko.

Daya: Arey haan.

Daya used his apron to remove the powder smeared on his face.

Daya: Ab?

Muskaan came close and saw his face moving left and right.

Muskaan: Ek minute.

Muskaan removed took her hanky and moved towards Daya. She then started cleaning his face slowly and smoothly.

Daya just smiled at her. He moved his hand around her waist.

Muskaan: Chodo Daya.

Daya: Na.

Muskaan: Hogaya. Ab chalo kitchen chalthey hain.

Daya: Kyun?

Muskaan: Daya! (pushing him by his upper arm)Chodo Abhijit sir ajayengey.

Daya: Wo nahi ayega ab.

Muskaan tried to get out of his grip half heartedly. In her try she hit sofa and both missed balance and fell over the hand rest. Muskaan fell over Daya. Her straight silky hair bounced and covered Daya. She then moved her head up a little to see Daya.

Daya was totally mesmerized by her beauty in the candle light. It was like watching the lake on a full moon night. Muskaan smiled at him. He too automatically smiled at her. He still had one of his arms around her waist holding it possessively and by other hand he moved her tendrils behind her ear ever so softly and slowly.

Daya: Beautyful.

Muskaan: Kya hua Jhala?

Daya: Udgaya?

Muskaan(knitting her brow): Kya?

Daya: Hosh. Mera hosh.

Muskaan: Acha! Aur?

Daya: Chori bi.

Muskaan:Kya? Kab?

Daya: Ab. Ab mera dil chori hogaya re.

Muskaan: Hai hai. Kya bath hai Daya. Itna romantic.

Daya: Matlab?

Muskaan: Matlab aap dada ke saath reh ke kuch kuch seek rahey ho.

Daya(pulling her close): Acha to tum esey soch ti ho?

This closeness made her mad feel shy and consious. Red blush was creeping in her cheeks.

Muskaan: Ha…haa..haan…

Muskaan by pushing her hand on the sofa tried to move up. But Daya pulled her by her hand making her to fall against his chest.

Daya went close to her ear and softly said**_ I LOVE YOU_**.

Muskaan was shocked at first then smiled at reliasation and then felt happy then was too excited that she hugged him and said **_I love you too._**

Both smiled at each other when power came back.

In the pastry palace:

Daya jerked opened his eyes by **_'tok tok tok_**' sound, followed by feeling of being lifted up in air. Daya stood up and saw a large cave being opened.

Daya: NAHIIIIIII!. ABHIJIT bhacHAloooo !

**THUP !**

**DUO RESIDENCE:**

OUCH! OUCH! DAYA!

Abhijit: Urgh… Daya. Uto ut UT… Merey upar ser ut abi.

Daya: Sorry yaar Abhijit. Wo…. Wo…

Abhijit: Kya wo .. wo… hein. Acha kasa sapna tut gaya. Patha hai mein Tarika ji ke balon mein slide kar raha tha aur unke shoulder mein hokar lap mein hi girney wala tha tuney uta diya…. Kitna hasina pal bita raha tha aur tu… Tuney sapney ko thod diya.

Daya: Wo sab chod mein tho Salunkhe sir ke muh mein ghusney wala tha. Wo mujhey pastry samajh ke kahaney waley the Abhijit. Pastry!

Abhijit: Hahaaa haaa….. pastry. Tu ne galat sapna dheka hoga. Tu hi bhuk ke karan unko pastry soch kar karahey hogey.

Daya was confused. Was it dream or reality?

Abhijit: Raath ke 3 bajy hai. Film bi pata kahtham hogayi. Hum tho sogaye beech mein. Chal room mein jake sothey hain. Kal picnic b jana hai.

**Next day:**

**Time 6:45 am:**

**Salunkhe home:**

Salunkhe sir was getting ready before mirror. He was in a very bad mood.

Salunkhe: Ye merey balon mein knot kesey…. Aaargh. Uff. Ye last hai.

Salunkhe sir comed his hair again and started to count.

Salunkhe: 1, 2, 3….. .56, 57, 58….. 97, 98 , 99 aur….arrey. Nahiiiii… Ye ho nahi saktha. Mera 100th baal gayab hai. Wo hundkey dhega mujhey….. Abhi nikal tha huin. Merey bal kesey gir sakthey hain. Mein ne kitney pyar se sow kiya aur pani dala aur paal pos kar ugaya hai…. Mujhey patha chalna chahiye wo kahaan gaya. Mein ACP sir ko complaint karunga. I am going to complaint. Ye kesey mumkin ho saktha hai?

DUO's home:

Daya was cleaning his car but thinking of last night events.

Daya and Salunkhe simultaneously:**_ Is it possible? Kya ye mumkin hai?_**

* * *

**_A.N :  
_**

**Ok so thats it!ok wat do you think..Is It Possible?  
**

**Please R & R..  
**

**& Yeah Daya Foru Di, A very very Happy B'Day! :D :D  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the smaall effort by us..pls let us know!  
**


End file.
